Can't Complain
by neonnchrome1123
Summary: Collins is nervous about asking Angel something, but Maureen manages to convince him he can do it. AngelCollins, not CollinsMaureen. Oneshot


Author's Notes: This is just a little idea compliments of Marit, because of her brilliant suggestion one Rent-filled night. I hope you like it.

Summary: Collins is nervous about asking Angel something, but Maureen manages to convince him he can do it. Angel/Collins, not Collins/Maureen. Oneshot

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson's.

---------------------------

"I'm just nervous is all." Collins says, rubbing his hands together to gain heat, his feet walking themselves down the street.

"Don't be nervous. She will say yes. I know it." Maureen grips onto his shoulders, her fingers digging lightly into the leather jacket covering them. Once the Life Café is in view, Collins' breathing becomes labored.

"Oh Christ. Oh Jesus. I've never had to do this…I'm so fucking scared." He buries his face in his hands, stopping on the sidewalk to panic. He moves over to a glass window of some sort of tacky shop, leaning his back against it. Maureen follows him, trying desperately to calm him.

"It's okay baby. She will say yes. She loves you. Don't you love her?" She tries to connect their eyes, bringing him strength and guidance. He finally gives in, and stares deeply into her blue shining eyes.

"Of course." His lips curve into a smile, prompting Maureen to join him.

"Good."

"That's why I'm doing this. I want to be with her forever." Collins states, before taking a deep breath and standing firmly back on the sidewalk. "All right. I can do it. Let's go." He sighs, and Maureen nods in agreement. The walk down to the Life at the corner, and Collins checks his watch. AZT break in only ten minutes. That's enough time to mentally prepare.

When the doors open, Maureen and Collins see Roger, Mark, Joanne, Angel and Mimi all seated a small table, looking only suitable for three. Maureen flashes him a smile before they join the group, and he closes his eyes in fear. He never thought that doing this would take such courage. The fear of rejection is hitting him hard.

"Hi baby." He kisses Angel on the cheek, triggering the entire table to giggle. Collins rolls his eyes at all of them, before grinning widely and a bit shakily at his lover.

"How are things?" Maureen asks everyone, as Collins grasps Angel's hand beneath the table, nervously looking at his watch once again. _Five minutes._

"Can't complain." Angel comments, brushing a piece of her black wig away and leaning her chin against her propped up palm. A waiter arrives next to Collins, sporting blue suspenders and corduroy pants, and Collins almost cringes at the tasteless choice.

"What can I get you guys?" He asks, his coarse voice ringing roughly in everyone's ears.

"I'll just have a coffee." Angel says first, handing her menu quickly to him. She's the one with the money, yet she refuses to buy that much. She allows everyone else to eat and enjoy themselves, while she sips her beverage selflessly. She's the perfect lover, friend and _person._ Collins manages to focus his attention on her for what seems like an eternity before being tapped lightly on the shoulder.

"Sir…what would you like?" The waiter impatiently asks, and Collins blinks dazedly before clearing his throat.

"Uhh…just tea." He answers, giving away his menu, then turning back to the table. Suddenly, his watch beeps. "Oh Jesus." He mumbles, as Maureen stifles a giggle. She is the only who knows what's about to happen. A secret that Collins could not seem to keep, or maybe Maureen just pried it out of him.

"AZT break." Angel reminds him, as if he didn't already know, reaching out her hand for him to slip a pill into. But, to her surprise, she is handed the tube of pills instead. She twinges her lips in confusion before opening the bottle carefully. She tips back the bottom of the plastic container, dumping out the remnants into her palm. "Oh my God." Angel gasps, as Mimi clasps her hands over her mouth.

"What!" Roger calls out from across the table, nosily leaning over to see a sparkling ring resting against Angel's light brown skin. Roger sits back down immediately, a reluctant smile covering his face. After gathering up the courage, for one final time, Collins rises up from his chair, Angel's eyes on him the entire time. He kneels slowly down in front of her, tangling their hands together.

"Collins, honey. Oh…" Her words jumble together, unable to make one coherent sentence.

"Angel." He starts, his voice steady and confident. But before he can go on, a huge smile appears on Angel's face.

"Yes!" Angel cries out, running her hand gently along Collins' cheek.

"But…I didn't even ask…" He scoffs, delighted at her quick answer but slightly disappointed that he didn't get to say the words.

"Oh, sorry babe. Try again." She chuckles, slipping the ring off of her finger and placing it again in the palm of her hand.

"Angel, will you marry me?" Collins' finally spits out, and Angel nods excitedly in answer. They both jump to their feet in an embrace, Collins kindly pecking her blush-caked cheek and letting out a huge breath. "I love you." He whispers in her ear, then pulls away to face her.

"I know." Their lips meet briefly as Collins slips the diamond ring over Angel's finger. That wasn't so hard.

-------------------------------

Notes: Like? Review please! Thank you.


End file.
